<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящая премьер (The Real PM) by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881793">Настоящая премьер (The Real PM)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types'>Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>глава 1 = крэк драббл про рождественскую вечеринку в «Десятке», если бы в каноне премьер-министром была бы самопровозглашённая  фанатка YesMinister № 1 миссис Тэтчер; глава 2 = фанкомикс по мотивам (на англ.)</p><p>chapter 1 - script (in Ru) for a fancomic about X-mas party at Number 10 with YM biggest fan Mrs. T<br/>ch 2 = fancomic (in Eng), made back in 2013 for a fandom friend's prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Один из моих первых фиков (скорее даже скрипт к комиксу — см вторую главу), по заявке фандомного френда. Написано и нарисовано в 2013 году.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Торжественный приём в честь Рождества/Нового Года на Даунинг-стрит, 10.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим Хэкер</strong> <em>(своему постоянному секретарю, сэру Хамфри Эплби)</em>: Вам не кажется, что ПМ слишком налегает на коктейли?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Премьер-министр Маргарет Тэтчер</strong> <em>(присаживается к ним за столик, подмигивает Джиму)</em>: Ещё пудинга, милый?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong>  К-конечно, мадам премьер-министр.<br/>
<br/>
ПМ переходит к соседнему столику, болтает с другими министрами...<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> <em>(вполголоса, сидящему рядом Хамфри)</em> Нет, вы это видели? Она флиртовала со мной!<br/>
<br/>
Обойдя всех гостей, и пообщавшись со всеми, ПМ возвращается к Хэкеру.<br/>
Она уже без пиджака, без обещанного пудинга, зато с двумя фужерами — для себя и для Джима. Подсаживается к нему.<br/>
Пододвигается ближе.</p><p><strong>ПМ:</strong> <em>(берёт за галстук, шутливо)</em> И что такой талантливый министр как ты &lt;ик!&gt;, делает в таком правительстве, как это? <em>(подмигивает, мыском туфельки под столом дотрагивается до лодыжки чувствующего себя всё неуютней министра административных дел)</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> <em>(потрясённо)</em> П-премьер-министр!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>ПМ:</strong> Джимми, ты можешь звать меня Мэгги.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> <em>(шокировано)</em> Джимми?!<br/>
<br/>
Хэкер ищет взглядом своего постоянного секретаря — тот стоит неподалёку в кругу своих коллег.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> <em>(громким шёпотом)</em> Хамфри! <em>(тот делает вид, что не слышит)</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Один из мандаринов, сэр Фрэнк Гордон:</strong> <em>(с довольной улыбкой)</em> Хампи, кажется, твой политический господин угодил в беду... снова.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Хамфри:</strong> <em>(даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, так ли это)</em> Уверяю тебя, он в полном порядке.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> <em>(улыбается ПМ, выдёргивает у неё из пальцев свой галстук)</em> Прошу меня извинить, я на минутку — только скажу пару слов своему секретарю.<br/>
(Подходя к Хамфри, <em>вполголоса)</em>  Хватит ворковать с этими бездельниками, Хамфри!  Вы что, не видите? Бросили меня в самый неподходящий момент. <em>(показывает взглядом на скучающую за их  столиком ПМ)</em>.  </p><p><strong>Хамфри:</strong> <em>(злясь на Хэкера за то, что тот не может не попадать в неприятности, как все остальные  министры... министр сэра Фредерика, например; тихо)</em> «В.П.», господин министр.<br/>
Хамфри отворачивается, чтобы продолжить разговор с коллегами. Возмущённый Хэкер хватает его  за плечо и  тащит его за колонну под насмешливым взглядом сэра Фрэнка и остальной компании чиновников).<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> Хоть  раз в жизни избавьте меня от аббревиатур. Что это ещё за «вэпэ»?!<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Хамфри:</strong> «Ваши проблемы», господин министр. <em>(равнодушно пожимает плечами)</em> Очень жаль, но в мои обязанности входит помогать вам только в делах, имеющих непосредственное отношение к правительству, на ваши партийные или личные дела мои полномочия не распространяются.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> Вы... Да вы..!  <em>(с трудом удерживается от оскорблений)</em> Жаль, Бернард  не получил  приглашение на вечер сюда,  в «Номер Десять»... Добрый верный Бернард — он всегда мне помогает, не то, что некоторые предатели! <em>(хотел усовестить Хамфри, в итоге разжалобил сам себя)</em> Бедная моя Энни…<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Хамфри:</strong> <em>(ему надоело слушать жалобы Хэкера)</em>  А вы не рассматриваете возможность... просто сказать миссис Тэтчер «нет, госпожа премьер-министр»?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Джим:</strong> Вы с ума сошли! Я не могу сказать премьер-министру «нет»: она завтра же сошлёт меня в Северную  Ирландию! Знаете, как часто там кого-нибудь взрывают?  Вы настолько  меня ненавидите?.. <em>(мстительно)</em> А к вам в МАД назначат Бэзила Корбетта, помяните моё слово. Сами знаете, с ним невозможно работать: всё, что вы ему скажете, Хампи, окажется в газетах на следующий же день.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Хамфри:</strong> <em>(оправдывается)</em> Но чего вы от меня ждёте? Я же не Секретарь Кабинета, мне с ней не справиться. Я просто скромный чиновник, что я могу?</p><p>В унынии смотрят друг на друга.</p><p><strong>Джим:</strong> Ну, вы могли бы, по крайней мере… быть рядом... когда у вашего министра такие сложности... <em>(берёт сэра Хамфри под локоть. Тот, вздохнув, позволяет Хэкеру увести себя обратно)</em></p><p>Так они и сидят за столиком  Министерства административных дел:</p>
<ul>
<li> недовольная Мэгги (тем, что Хэкера практически  невозможно застать одного, без конвоя  из секретариата),</li>
<li>недовольный Хамфри (тем, что ему приходится проводить вечер в обществе презренных политиков, а не в кругу коллег-снобов),</li>
<li> недовольный Хэкер (переживающий, не понизят ли его теперь в должности).</li>
</ul><p>Заодно мысленно Джим  прикидывает, как лучше представить этот вечер в своих мемуарах (ПМ попала под влияние его  обаяния, но он всегда оставался верен партии, Британии и жене %)</p><p> </p><p>     </p><p><br/>
<em>P.S.</em><br/>
<br/>
1. Вообще-то Тэтчер, как  упоминалось в  прессе, была большой поклонницей сэра  Хамфри... %3 Но у меня получилось такое AU, где она весьма неравнодушна к Джиму (вечно любуется  на него на собраниях Кабинета министров лол %)</p><p>2. Энни не присутствует в тексте, потому что она на Рождественской вечеринке в благотворительном обществе, которое курирует.  </p><p>Сэр Арнольд обязательно бы помог Хамфри (и Джиму) и <strike>приструнил</strike> отвлёк  бы ПМ, но он на каком-нибудь крутом международном съезде/конференции бюрократических шишек — на Гавайях или Таити, скажем %)<br/>
А муж ПМ... наверное, просто не такой паникёр и параноик, как Джим,  доверяет своей жене и вообще человек широких взглядов (подумаешь, немного флирта).<br/>
А Джиму просто нравится строить из себя жертву, находиться в центре внимания, кичиться своей  совестью, идеалами, репутацией и прочими побрякушками, паниковать и всячески приключаться %)<br/>
<br/>
3. То сокращение (в оригинале Y.P. = Your Problem) позаимствовала из серии YPM "A Real Partnership"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus: fancomic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Humprey, Jim, and Maggie<br/>warning for OOC and silly chibis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>http://fav.me/d5tk472</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>drawing I made for the art-trade with my friend at 2013<br/>originally posted at DA here:<br/>http://fav.me/d5tk472</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>